


Alcohol

by LouPF



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol, Crack, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, kinda???? yeah sure, not actually alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouPF/pseuds/LouPF
Summary: Morty asks Rick what's in his bottle. The answer surprises him.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez & Morty Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crazydane666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazydane666/gifts).



Rick's bottle had always been a puzzle to Morty. He brought it everywhere and drank from it often - so often, in fact, that there wasn't even any order to it. It wasn't like he only drank when sad stuff happened, or when he had to think harder, or when he was bored. The general family consensus was that it was strong alien alcohol, and they left it at that.

Morty, though, wasn't as convinced. So, when Rick tipped his head back and drunk from the bottle while they were watching a _sunset_ , of all things, he just had to ask.

"Wh - what's in that anyway?" he asked, pointing at the bottle.

Rick paused, looking from the bottle in his hands to Morty's curious expression. Rolling his eyes, he handed the bottle over. "One sip," he warned. "That's all."

"Uh," said Morty, the metal warm against his awkward hands. He remembered the last time he'd been allowed to taste alcohol - he'd been sick for a good while afterwards. "I'm not sure if I..."

"Oh, for GoOURGHd's sake, Morty, stop being s - such a pussy."

Hesitant, but not wanting to disappoint, Morty raised the bottle to his lips and took a sip.

His eyes widened as the sweet liquid slid over his tongue in an explosion of sensation and taste, sending flares of joy and ecstasy through his whole body. Eagerly, he gripped the bottle tighter, tilting his head back -

"F - fuck, Morty! I said _one_!" Rick exclaimed, bursting forward to rip the bottle out of Morty's hands.

Wailing, Morty jumped after it, clutching at Rick's lab coat and whining like a kicked dog, trying desperately to reach the polished metal once again.

"No!" Rick said. "Jesus, th - this is why I don't - urgh, Morty, _come on_."

After a little while, Morty calmed, backing down and rubbing his neck awkwardly. "S - sorry," he muttered. "I - I don't know what..." He scrunched up his nose. "How can you even - even _drink_ that? Without - "

"Without gobbling it all down like an orangutan?" Rick asked, raising an eyebrow. When Morty nodded, he rolled his eyes and took another swig. "R - resistance."

"But what _is_ it?"

"Coke," said Rick. Morty's eyes widened. "My G - _no_ , you - you fucking idiot, not the drug, the _drink_. There's another Earth who - where they make just the b - bes - tastiest coke, it's crazy. Insane." He took another swig. " _Bollocks._ "

"S - so," Morty said, tilting his head as Rick tucked the bottle away. "It's not... alien alcohol?"

Rick gave him a weird look. "N - no. Why the fuck would I carry that around?"

"Oh," said Morty meekly, "no reason."


End file.
